Sora VS Pit
Sora VS Pit is the 92nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring two young heroes of light, Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Pit from Kid Icarus. Sora was voiced by Bryce Papenbrook and Pit was voiced by Justin Briner. Description Mystical weapons in hand, two childhood heroes take their battle to the skies... and only one will survive! Interlude | (Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: If the fate of the universe is at stake... The last person you should trust to save it is a naive teenager with magical weapons They don't understand but everybody does it anyway. Boomstick: Like Sora, the Keyblade wielding savior of Kingdom Hearts. Wiz: And Pit, the angel warrior from Kid Icarus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sora Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a small child full of promise named Sora. Boomstick: And he lived on the one and only Destiny Island. Sora and his friends, Riku and Kairi, grew up honing their athletic skills by playing sports with Final Fantasy characters who don't judge Sora's fashion choices. Wait a minute. What the hell are Final Fantasy characters doing there? Wiz: Like most residents of Destiny Island, they lost their home to a sinister force called the Heartless. But, it wasn't long until this soulless embodiment of evil would invade the island. Boomstick: But the arrival of these creepy crawlers wasn't the only surprise. Alongside the darkness came light in the form of a Keyblade, which is the key to fixing everything. Super subtle. Wiz: This Keyblade in particular was known as the Kingdom Key and was drawn to Sora thanks to his pure heart. With the Kingdom Key, Sora had the means to combat the Heartless. Boomstick: By unlocking doors? Wiz: Well... yes. The Keyblade can get past almost any lock out there, but despite not having a long, sharp edge, it's a surprisingly deadly sword. Boomstick: It's a key, it's a sword and it's also a wand. Sora can use it to cast all sorts of magic spells like a wizard. He can even shoot a laser beam all the way to the moon. Wiz: Unfortunately, despite his newfound weapon, the Heartless were overwhelming. The darkness washed over Destiny Island and, just like that, it was gone. (echoes) Boomstick: But thanks to cosmic reasons, Sora wound up face to face with Goofy and Donald Duck. Yep, he ended up in the most magical place on Earth; Disney. Wiz: If you're confused: Don't worry, you're not hallucinating. Somehow, in some way, this impossibility exists. Turns out, while Goofy and Donald have been lovable cartoons for decades, they're also world-hopping warriors. Boomstick: Oh my god. This is the best thing ever! Wiz: From then on, Sora teamed up with his new friends to lock the doors to the hearts of worlds, saving them from the Heartless grim. Boomstick: And he wasn't even old enough to get a driver's license. Sora: The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Pit Wiz: Let us return to the distant past, to an age long ago, when gods and men live together in harmony. Boomstick: How long ago was this? Wiz: Ehm... 25 years ago. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: (coughs) Anyway, the kingdom of Angel Land was ruled by two goddesses: Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Boomstick: Who pretty much treated everyone like crap by turning people into statutes and destroying their crops. (Shows the cabbage merchant from Avatar: The Last Airbender) Cabbage Merchant: Ah! My cabbages! (kneels in desperation as he sees his cabbages being destroyed) Boomstick: But hey what do you expect from a being who holds the title "Goddess of Darkness"? She's just doing her job. Wiz: Angered by these misdeeds, Palutena transformed Medusa into an ugly, one-eyed, parcel-tongued monster, and banished her to the dark Underworld. Boomstick: Talk about throwing shame! Long story short, Medusa waged war with Palutena who summoned the greatest hero Angel Land has ever known: Pit. (Shows Kid Icarus from Captain N: The Game Master) Kid Icarus: My arrows will stop that Ibycus Maximus! (shoots an arrow) Wiz: No no no, definitely not that one. (Shows the real Pit) Wiz: This one. Boomstick: Ah hang on. Greatest hero ever? More like his mum needs to drop him off an elementary school. Wiz: Don't let looks fool you. Pit may seem young, but he is the captain of the Icarus Army, keepers of the peace and personal guard to Lady Palutena herself. Boomstick: Wait. You're telling me this cupid-looking kid is the captain of an army? Well at least he can fly with those wings. Alright that's pretty cool. Wiz: Actually he can't. Boomstick: What? Look he's flying right there. Wiz: Well Pit may have superhuman abilities, but he can't actually fly on his own. Thankfully Palutena regularly grants him mystic wings which do allow flight, though they could only exists for up to five minutes. After that, they burst into flames sending Pit preening to a horrible end. Boomstick: Holy shit. So the captain of an angel army doesn't have his own working angel wings. That's what you're telling me? Wiz: Yeah... it's a little strange, but don't try to bring it up. He's a little bit touchy on this subject. Boomstick: Anyway Pit managed to defeat Medusa, and everyone lived happily ever after. ... just kidding. Medusa came back twenty five years later, looking better than ever by the way. And this time, Hades came along to mess things up too. Wiz: As captain of the Icarus Army, Pit has some extensive training under his belt. How else will all these soldiers save Palutena from a sudden invasion of... vegetables? Boomstick: Uh... Right... But what's a soldier without his weapons? Pit has got a huge arsenal of weaponry. Wiz: He's well-known for his archery skills and shows it off with his trusty weapon of choice: the Palutena Bow. Boomstick: This bow uses awesome laser arrows that can actually be guided by Pit, and if his enemies get close, Pit can split the bow into two short blades for quick deadly slices. Now that's a practical weapon. Pit: In the name of goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good... Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light! Lady Palutena: Fly, Pit! Death Battle In the Colosseum, Sora is seen waiting on the battlegrounds as his allies Donald and Goofy cheer him on. Goofy: Ya-hooey! Go get 'em pal! Donald: (inaudible yelling) Goofy: Hyuck ha ha ha huh, what he said! Sora: So, who's rear am I kicking this time? Sora looks up as a portal door from Skyworld opens up. Pit emerges from the door and glides over to the other side of the arena. (*Cues: Unlocking Heaven - Brandon Yates*) Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting! Pit spins around Palutena's Bow and prepares his stance as Sora readies his Keyblade. FIGHT! Pit begins the fight by firing light arrows using Palutena's Bow at his opponent. Sora dodges all the arrows as he leaps forward and tries slashing Pit, but the angel blocks the blow by seperating his bow into blades and pushing the keyblade wielder back. Pit tries leaping forward to use his blades to attack, but Sora manages to block it and combos Pit back into the corner. Pit leaps in the air and prepares another arrow. Sora responds by charging up his Keyblade with magic. Sora: Take this! Fire! Sora launches a large fire projectile from his blade. Pit: Woah! Pit quickly activates the Guardian Orbitars to deflect the fire back at Sora. Pit: Ha! I've seen candles that are scarier than you! Sora launches Firaga to cancel out the reflected Fire, covering the arena in smoke. Pit uses the opportunity to swoop down and uppercut Sora with the Upperdash Arm, sending him flying in the air. Pit: Let's take this to the next level! Pit activates the Power of Flight and soars into the air to catch up to his opponent. He kicks Sora high into the clouds into Skyworld. Pit then rams into Sora with his Upperdash Arm and crashes him through multiple pillars before uppercutting him upwards and punching him forward. Sora crash lands on a nearby platform and catches his breath. Pit summons the EZ Cannon and begins firing at his enemy. Sora leaps between the two pillars to avoid the projectiles before running up on one and getting onto a wider road. He slashes a couple of the shots before leaping up in the air and shoots multiple fireballs. Pit veers to the left and right to dodge before launching an explosive projectile that shatters the road that Sora is standing on. Sora leaps into the air as the road crumbles as Pit locks his cannon onto him and fires its deadliest attack. When the flash clears, Pit turns around to find Sora standing on some ruins. Pit: Woah! You can teleport? Mind blown! Pit discards the EZ Cannon and prepares his blades. Sora: Let's see what you think of this! Sora launches Ragnarok which splits into multiple beam projectiles. Pit is only narrowly able to avoid all of the attacks. Pit: Close shave! The two combatants leap at each other and clash blades and push each other back. Pit tries firing some arrows, but Sora leaps on a pillar and combos Pit with his Keyblade and uses the Sonic Blade technique by quickly bouncing on all the pillars before meteor smashing him to the ground. Pit is narrowly able to avoid Pit stabbing him on the ground and uses the opening to uppercut Sora onto a pillar with his Upperdash Arm. He then charges up his bow and fires five arrows at his opponent. Sora: Stop! Sora uses Stopga to freeze time and deflects the arrows at Pit before regaining ground. As Pit dodges the arrows, Sora uses the distraction to activate another spell. Sora: Force! Before Pit can fire another arrow, Sora casts Graviga on him, sending the angel hurdling back toward the ground where Donald and Goofy are watching. Pit manages to halt before slamming into the Earth and puts on the Silver Armor. Sora dives towards his opponent and starts charging his Keyblade. Sora: Time to end this! Pit: You said it! Pit fires the Arrow of Light as Sora unleashes his ultimate beam attack from the Keyblade. Ultimately, Pit loses the beam struggle and the attack pierces through his skull, which causes his wings and armor to dissolve as his corpse hits the ground. Sora lands on the ground next to his defeated opponent. Goofy: Attaboy, Sora! KO! Results Wiz: The winner is: Sora. Trivia * The connection between Sora & Pit is they are young teenage heroes who faced big obstacles of evil and are guided by the light to fight through the darkness. They also happen to be chosen heroes of pure hearts wielding legendary unique sacred weapons (Sora's Keyblade and Pit's Sacred Treasures, respectively). They also have a dark counterpart to themselves (Roxas for Sora and Dark Pit for Pit, respectively). * Clayton's shotgun is incorrectly called a 'musket'. * This is the third Disney VS Nintendo themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered). ** This is also technically the second Nintendo VS Square Enix themed episode, after Link VS Cloud. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kervin Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles